


King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers II : The Howling Halls

by DarthImperius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Byzantine Empire, Deities, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, House of Habsburg-Anemas, Howling Halls, Independent Harry, Kingdom of Portugal, Nobility, Roman Empire, Romance is not a major plot point, Royalty, Russian Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King-Emperor Hadrian II has restored creation, but before doing so he saw and became a knower of the Truth. But not even the Truth could have foreseen what the Future would bring to him and those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Duchess and the Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Foreign Language"**

_***Other Speech*** _

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Duchess and the Empress** _

**Pena Palace, Sintra, Portugal**

" **Our Father who art in Heaven. Hallowed be thy name Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil** **."**

In public, the Queen-Empress consort spoke the language required at the time. To her birth family, she spoke German. To the government officials of the Empire, she spoke Greek, while to the officials of Russia she spoke Russian, and to the officials of Portugal she spoke to Portuguese, respectively. But to God, she spoke German as well, for it was the language in which she had communed with Him all her life.

Ever since she had decided to move the Imperial family temporarily to Portugal, Beatrice constantly prayed inside the chapel of the palace, seeking solace with the divine, while praying for the safety of not just herself, but also her son and missing husband. It had been almost a year since Hadrian had travelled to the mystical Tower of Dawn, causing some sort of disturbance across the entire planet, which was then quickly solved. While she did not know the entire details of what had transpired, the young Empress consort knew that her husband had gained some sort of power when he had been on that accursed tower, but much like everyone else, she was oblivious to the actual events on the Tower of Dawn. And when he had returned, Hadrian had come accompanied by a stranger, and he had given her the task of appointing someone to become the new High Priest of the Acolytes of the Old God, but he had also made her his regent, for he was going on a voyage of sorts, not knowing when he would return.

And he had left, leaving behind all of the priceless regalia, taking only a few normal clothes, and some other items such as a small bag, one of those charmed tents, his wand and a spear he had somehow acquired during the events at the Tower.

But that was a year ago, and Emperor Hadrian had not yet returned.

He had not been there when his first child had been born in the Purple Chamber of the Great Palace, and when he was baptised at the Church of Saint Constantine by the Ecumenical Patriarch. He was not there when his godfather Sirius married a Danish witch he met when he travelled to Denmark. He had also been absent from the Death Eater trials after the confirmed death of Voldemort, and the condemnation, followed by the reorganization, of the British branch of Gringotts by its main branch in Constantinople due to their incompetence in allowing both an attempted robbery and for an high degree dark artefact to be stored in their vaults. Yet these were just few of the events concerning his life and others concerning Britain. As such, when Beatrice had been made regent of the Empire, she was proven to be a leader who ruled with an iron fist, and said characteristic was observable in her interactions with the states within the ICW.

Her husband had left her instruction on how to interact with certain governments, and she, alongside the rest of the Imperial court, were much ready to oblige. Her first target had been the Northern French Confederation, for they had also been the ones who had tried to take control of the Empire centuries ago, which then led to the territorial schism. But unlike the magical government of Britain, Northern France would suffer a slow death, and it was only fitting for those traitorous fools. In the first three months of her regency, the Northern French Confederation had all but lost its power, and was now basically a puppet state of under the control of Imperial ambassadors, which were working in the shadows to allow the re-absorption of northern French territory into the Roman Empire.

The United States of America had been another issue, as they somehow believed that they possessed the same strength as their muggle counterpart. The conflict that followed was brutal, as she had stroke against the United States in a way that left the entire country shattered. Quickly enough, she succeeded in taking control of the divided states, and so they were all reorganized into several provinces which would then later be reorganized into something else, when her husband returned. Mexico on the other hand, was much like Britain an easy target, and so the Mexican republican government was quickly replaced by its former Imperial government, with a Habsburg as the head of state. The Mexican Imperial crown had been offered to Archduke Otto von Habsburg, but the man had declined due to political issues, therefore, the crown was then offered to his second son, Georg, who after consideration accepted the Imperial crown.

But while the Wizarding World had suffered these many changes, the muggle world remained the same, excluding the rise of a certain political ideology in several countries. It did not matter much to Beatrice, as it would not affect them right now, but it would be useful to be aware of it though. Other than that, despite the fact that the muggles had their petty wars and little inventions to keep themselves busy, they also had problems which were similar to those going on in the Wizarding World, such as the fact that the "servers" of one of their recent inventions, something called the "internet", were having critical failures which were driving muggle technology experts "insane". That problem was reflected on their world, as the closest thing to the muggle "internet", the Atlantean Data Cubes, had stopped working for some reason. Essentially, the greatest database in all of creation was completely useless right now.

Yet despite all those victories, Beatrice was not under a peaceful existence. During the last few months, she had been pressured by many Greek nobles to officially recognize that her husband had died, but such action was something that she would not do without clear proof of his death. She knew that there were many wanting to rise to the Imperial Throne, and all of them certainly saw not just Harrison, but their son Konstantinos as an obstacle to remove.

But none would dare to attempt anything, for the position of Emperor and his heir were of an inviolable sanctity, and to go against them was to go against the Empire. And to go against the Empire, was to commit high treason. Yet in this sea od sharks, Beatrice was not without allies, as the Imperial Court supported the Empress consort, much like the governments of all the states within the Empire, especially the Russian, the Portuguese, and the Prussian ones.

But as she removed these thoughts from her mind, the young empress continued her prayers for a while, before deciding to leave the chapel into the cloister. From there, she went towards the Arches Yard, knowing that her and Hadrian's son Konstantinos was in the care of the nuns. It was fresh outside, and unlike her first visit to the palace, the skies were clear of clouds. From the Arches Yard she could see part of the landscape that surrounded the Sintra Mountains, as well as many houses at the base of the mountain.

" **Your Majesty, the Duchess of Benavente has arrived."** Informed one of the palace officials who was under the archway which led into the other side of the palace, making Beatrice turn around **"She is accompanied by President Delgado."**

While it was no surprise for Beatrice that Madame Ana de Jesus, the Duchess of Benavente, had come to the palace, as she was her Lady-in-waiting, she was rather surprised that the President of the Council of Ministers had come as well. It was strange, since there had been no scheduled meeting, and she had not the time to prepare the formalities required for an official meeting. Perhaps it had something to do with the upcoming election.

" **I shall meet them at the entrance."** replied the empress **"You may return to your duties."**

The palace official left, leaving Beatrice to head towards the courtyard in front of the monumental portal. Upon reaching the location Beatrice noticed that there were two parked cars there, the two being what muggles would consider classic, the two painted in black. Next to the two cars were both the Duchess and the President, the two talking as if old friends. The young witch noticed that while President Delgado was dressed in a rather normal formal suit, the Duchess had come in her usual magnificence. She was an old woman, possibly in her fifties, her hair having lost all colour, but styled as a noblewoman with a sense of normalcy would. She wore a dark blue dress, her neck adorned with at least five pearl necklaces, and her back covered in a fur mantle-like brown coat.

But it was Carlos Delgado who noticed the approaching Beatrice, and pointed it out to the Duchess.

" **Ah! My dear Majesty!"** greeted the Duchess in a rather familiar yet formal manner **"It is so good to see you again."**

" **It is good to see you to Duchess."** replied Beatrice giving a small smile.

" **Your Faithful Majesty."** he said bowing a little and kissing the hand of Beatrice in courtesy.

" **President Delgado, it is good to see you."** She said **"But I was not expecting you to visit."**

" **I apologise for not warning in advance, but I have come with news regarding the elections for my successor."** he explained.

Carlos Delgado had been President of the Council of Ministers twice, and the constitution of the Kingdom of Portugal did not allow him to run for the office once more.

" **Do explain."**

" **It's nothing very urgent, but when my successor is elected your husband would have to be the one to nominate the new President."** He said **"But since he is not available, I have come to ask if you wish to act with your regency powers to formally appoint the new president or if we shall wait for your husband, while the new president unofficially takes charge of the government."**

" **I think it is best if I nominate your successor."** she declared **"It is best if we don't have any sort of controversy with this whole issue. If they want then the King can also nominate them himself."**

" **Very well, your Majesty."** replied Delgado **"I shall take my leave then. I have to meet with a relative in Sintra proper, and I don't wish to waste your time."**

" **It is no problem President."** Said Beatrice **"A good day to you."**

" **Equally, your Majesty."** He said before turning to the Duchess **"And a good day to you as well Lady Ana. It was good to meet you again."**

" **It was good to meet you as well, dear President."** said the Duchess **"Have a good day."**

Carlos Delgado then left, entering his car and leaving the palace. Both Beatrice and the Duchess began to walk towards the interior of the palace, talking as they walked.

" **How was the wedding?"** asked Beatrice.

" **Dreadful."** replied the older woman with a bored expression **"My niece should have never married that French boy. He is certainly not good for her."**

" **Because he is French?"** asked Beatrice jokingly, knowing the rivalry that the Lady-in-waiting had since her days in Quidditch.

" **Because he is republican."** said the Duchess **"The only good thing in the marriage is the fact that they were only allowed to marry if he did not pass his republican ideologies to their children, if they have any. I can only hope that she can take his mind out of those hideous ideologies. And you Beatrice? How have been things since I left?"**

" **Mostly the same. Konstantinos is growing healthy, but he has to spend much time with the nuns."** she said " **I have too much work on my hands. I could only wish that Harrison returned quickly."**

" **Don't worry my dear. Eventually, his Majesty will return."** declared the Duchess **"He is bound to do so, after all. Now, let us go into the palace and inform the nuns that you will be out for the rest of the morning."**

" **What? Why?"**

" **Have you forgotten, dear?"** asked the Duchess **"Today is the Grand Concert in the Royal Hall. I am sure that you wouldn't want to miss it. The spectacle will be surely magnificent, and it will last for hours. With intervals of course. And it is a good way for you to get rid of all that stress."**

The Duchess was right though, as she had been more tired in the last few days. This would be a good way to relax somewhat.

" **Very well then."** decided Beatrice **"I only hope that it is good."**

" **Oh, trust me dear Beatrice, it will be magnificent! It always is."**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

And here is the first chapter of the proper sequel. It was written using the first chapter of the "prototype story", but I only hope I have improved it. Tell me what you think about it.

* * *

_ **Codex:** _

**Beatrice of Prussia** – A Prussian noblewoman and a great-great-granddaughter of Kaiser Wilhelm II. At a young age she was betrothed to Hadrian von Habsburg-Anemas, who at the time was only the Despot of the Romans, Tsesarevich of Russia and the Prince Royal of Portugal. She later married Hadrian, and sometime after she became the Empress consort of the Roman and Russian Empires, but also the Queen of Portugal and the Algarves (as well as the rest of the kingdoms in the Portuguese Dominions).

**Konstantinos von Habsburg and Anemas** – The firstborn son of Hadrian II and Beatrice and a member of the House of Habsburg-Anemas. He was born in Constantinople (26 February 1996), inside the Purple Chamber of the Great Palace of Constantinople, making him a Porphyrogennetos. Due to his age, he has not been made a co-emperor of the Roman Empire alongside his father, therefore he hold the title of Despot of the Romans at the moment. He is also the Tsesarevich and Grand Duke of Russia, as well as the Prince Royal of Portugal and Duke of Braganza. Due to the fact that he is a member of the House of Habsburg-Anemas, he holds the title of Archduke of Austria as well. Upon his ascension to the Roman Throne, he shall become Konstantinos XII. His full name in English (part of it is in English) is Constantine Victor Porphyrogennetos Friedrich Hadrian Alexandros James Charlus Michael Gabriel Raphael Gonzaga Francisco de Assis Eugenio Doukas Angelos Komnenos Palaiologos von Habsburg and Anemas.

**Carlos Cabral Delgado da Cunha e Castro –** Widely known as Carlos Delgado, he is a Portuguese nobleman and the Count of Sousel. A member of the Regenerator Party, he became the President of the Council of Ministers of Portugal for the first time in 1987, being re-elected with an absolute majority in 1991.

**Ana de Jesus Oliveira de Sousa da Silva** – A Portuguese noblewoman and the wife of the Duke of Benavente. She became Empress Beatrice's Lady-in-waiting sometime after Hadrian's disappearance. Despite her noble background, in her youth she was a beater for the Braga Broomfleet Quidditch team.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Unfortunately, this story is now officially abandoned. However, what was supposed to be the main plot of the story will be partially integrated into my other story, " _ **Dominus Mundi**_ ", which is itself based on " ** _King of Kings, Ruling over Rulers"_**.


End file.
